As the cameras built into smart phones have gotten better and better, people are using them more and more. Because the smart phones use their display screen as the viewfinder, it sometimes is very difficult to see clearly what the picture will look like, especially when taking pictures outdoors in bright sunlight. This new invention combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the difficulties of taking pictures with a smart phone in bright daylight conditions.